El Zorro y el Cazador
by TanInu
Summary: Cuando un niño llega a la edad, debe de ir de cacería solo, por un animal asignado por los espíritus. Todos los niños deben de hacerlo, pero no todos los animales están disponibles. El zorro nunca lo estará.Es un animal maldito.No debe ser asignado. Jamás
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Como verán, aquí vengo a publicar lo que sería mi primer fic en forma de Sasuke y Naruto. Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews.**

**Pareja: **(Principal) SasuNaru

**Advertencia: **Ninguna de Momento. Quizás posible(s) Lemon o Mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo soy dueña de la historia. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Naruto no sería considerado Shonen ;3

**

* * *

**

**El Zorro y el Cazador**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

En la antigüedad, para probar las habilidades y el valor de los niños, les imponían una prueba de cacería en solitario en la espesura de los bosques. Los espíritus de las aldeas decidían el animal que debían cazar para ser considerados adultos y poder participar en las actividades de los mayores y poder ser llevados en los largos viajes de cacería o meramente participar en las batallas. Cada animal era asignado dependiendo de las habilidades del niño y sus deseos por madurar. Todos excepto uno…

…El zorro. ¿Por qué? En su mayoría es un misterio, pues los más ancianos de las aldeas no recordaban a ningún cazador que se le hubiera impuesto la captura de dicho animal, a pesar de no parecer peligroso. O al menos eso se pensaba, pues en las profundidades del bosque se contaban leyendas sobre una antigua tribu de asesinos que poseían habilidades únicas y desconocidas. Nunca nadie pudo comprobar si era verdad lo dicho, pues cuando intentaban atrapar alguno de los participes, éste desaparecía en cuestión de segundos, mutando su cuerpo, tomando formas que ni en sus peores pesadillas podrían imaginar. El zorro es un animal maldito y nadie debe de intentar involucrarse con ellos. Eran embusteros y astutos; por ende peligrosos para los pequeños niños.

Pero a pesar de esto, los seres se fueron extinguiendo misteriosamente hasta quedar pocos especímenes escondidos en los bosques. Hoy en día, ese relato ahora es considerado una leyenda. Pero los más sabios no querían arriesgar a sus guerreros, así que nunca los pondrían a la caza del zorro. Nunca.

**

* * *

**

Ahí está. Espero que les haya parecido interesante el prólogo (a pesar de éstar pequeño). Si creen que la historia debe de ser continuada, dejen sus reviews y harán a ésta autora muy feliz. :D


	2. Cap 01

**Bueno, aquí me tienen con la larga explicación de por que nada más les dejé el prólogo y después me ausenté por... mucho tiempo. Verán, ya tenía la historia pensada en mi mente, pero poco después empecé a escribir otra (cuaderno) y me di cuenta de que se podían juntar y crear una distinta. Al principio me pareció un disparate, pero después me di cuenta de que no estaba mal. Así que: borré toda la historia escrita hasta ese momento e inicié de nuevo. Eso, más la escuela... Tardé más de lo esperado, pero aquí tienen ya la continuación. Gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia. ¡Disfrútenla!**

**

* * *

**

**El Zorro y el Cazador**

* * *

**Capítulo****. 01 **

Con los primeros rayos de Sol apareciendo tras las montañas se dio la señal para varios del inicio de la prueba. Varios niños esperaban temerosos afuera del templo, donde uno a uno eran llamados para asignarles a su animal. Entre éstos, se destacaba un grupo de niñas que miraban de vez en cuando hacia un punto en específico y después cuchicheaban entre ellas. Risas y sonrojos entremezclados. Un par de ojos negros las miraron molestos y ellas sólo soltaron un gritito y se sonrojaron más.

-Tan pequeño y tan popular…

-Cállate, aniki—gruñó el pequeño, mirando en otra dirección. Esto era lo único malo de la asistencia a la asignación. Que debía de compartirla con todos los mocosos de su generación. Se cruzó de brazos y miró nuevamente hacia la puerta cerrada tan sólo con una esterilla. Hace una mueca mientras se pone a ver a su alrededor, escuchando de vez en cuando las conversaciones de los adultos que les rodeaban; y que como si no fuera suficiente, hablaban de ellos. Los dos herederos Uchiha. Los siguientes en la línea sucesora. A sus cortos doce años de ella, no terminaba de comprender que tanto le adoraban a su apellido, por que no conocían sus habilidades. Al menos no las suyas, por que su hermano mayor era toda una leyenda.

Ambos eran fácil de reconocer. No sólo por el pampai que adornaban casi todas sus prendas, sino por sus rasgos genéticos. Todos los Uchiha tenían el cabello negro azulado, tez blanca, ojos en su mayoría negros y su más grande orgullo. El Sharingan.

Una habilidad bastante complicada de obtener, se debían de trabajar años para por lo menos, sacarla a la luz. Pero tanto su hermano, como él, ya habían comenzado con ese entrenamiento.

-Uchiha Sasuke…

El silencio se hizo en aquel pequeño cuarto. Todos miraron al pequeño que se ponía en pie de lo más confiado. Su hermano le miro con seriedad, pero escondiendo una sonrisa de confianza para su hermanito que se perdió en la oscuridad de la otra habitación.

Miro a su alrededor, descubriendo como se abría un pasillo iluminado por simples velas que llevaban hacia un círculo igualmente formado por las mismas. A su alrededor, seis ancianos le veían serios, usando túnicas color crema con bordados rojos.

-Acércate.

Sin siquiera dudar dio un par de pasos hasta quedar en frente de ellos, en medio del recinto. Sintió todas las miradas fijas en él, escudriñándolo con la mirada. Mantuvo su semblante serio, esperando al veredicto. El hombre del centro se puso en pie y dio otro paso.

-Joven Uchiha, extienda su mano para poder tomar la sangre que determinará su presa…

Obedeciendo la orden, el niño dio su mano y el anciano, con una daga hizo un corte en la palma. Al retirar el arma, estaba manchada de sangre, la llevó hacia una hoguera que se hallaba en la pared y con un movimiento, pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron, y una nube roja salió de ella. Los ojos negros se fijaron en ella y vieron la forma que se comenzó a formar. Todos mantuvieron silencio hasta que la silueta felina se terminó de armar.

-Igual que tu hermano mayor

Sasuke miró a la anciana que lo dijo y frunció el ceño.

-Un puma. Buena suerte, joven Uchiha Sasuke. Deberás salir mañana, a penas haya aparecido el sol.

El niño asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió tranquilamente de allí. Cuando la luz del cuarto apareció frente a él, escuchó como de nueva cuenta los cuchicheos se apagaban y después iniciaba con mucho más volumen.

-Y bien, ¿Qué fue?

-Puma.

-¡Ja! Ya parece tradición familiar…

Una gélida mirada adornó el infantil rostro mientras salían de ese lugar, siendo seguidos por los ojos curiosos de varias niñas o madres.

En el abandonado y solitario barrio Uchiha, sólo se veían las dos sombras de los únicos sobrevivientes de dicho clan. Todos muertos ante la traición de uno de sus líderes. Madara Uchiha. Sólo ellos dos sobrevivieron gracias al esfuerzo de su madre al sacarlos de allí. Un Itachi de tan sólo cinco años y el pequeño Sasuke recién nacido. Desde ese día, han vivido solos, aprendiendo a sobrevivir y manteniendo en alto el orgullo de la familia. Y ahora, con el animal escogido, Sasuke terminaría por honrar el legado.

Quizás muchos consideraban que era demasiado peso para un niño tan pequeño, pero esa idea había sido inculcada desde que tenía memoria, así que para él, era más que otra cosa, un deber.

* * *

La oscuridad aún reinaba, pero el cielo ya estaba cambiando de tonalidad, anunciando el amanecer venidero. En la puerta principal, ya estaban reunidos los pequeños de las familias. Sasuke miraba el bosque, ignorando totalmente a los otros que también saldrían ese día. Entre ellos, la pequeña pelirosa de la familia Haruno, siempre enamorada del moreno. Su caza iba a ser verdaderamente sencilla. Un simple venado de cola blanca. Cuando el primer rayo cruzó el cielo, los niños salieron corriendo, unos más entusiasmados que otros. Sasuke rápidamente se internó, corriendo hacia las montañas, donde sabía que era más probable encontrar a su presa. Aunque ante esta decisión, se dio cuenta de que el bosque se volvía más escarpado, los árboles se cerraban y la oscuridad se cernía. No supo cuanto corrió, todo poco a poco se volvía más repetitivo y difícil se distinguir. Se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un claro y comenzó a revisar sus alrededores. Se fijo en el piso, buscando algún rastro. Después de un rato, pudo ver un riachuelo y al fin, dio con la pista que necesitaba. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia comenzó nuevamente a correr hasta dar con una pared de piedra. Ahí pudo ver el cielo, y notó que en el cielo el sol ya estaba en lo más alto. Decidió descansar por un momento y alimentarse para poder seguir con la búsqueda hasta encontrarle. Sacó unas bolas de arroz que comió con velocidad, pues se escuchaban varios sonidos a su alrededor que le alertaban constantemente. Al terminar, tomó dos sorbos de agua y siguió con su camino. Subió a los gruesos árboles para observar mejor la zona. Las horas siguieron pasando hasta que al fin, pudo ver al dichoso felino, tomando un poco de agua en algún derivado del riachuelo antes visto. Con una sonrisa, sacó su arco y de su carcaj tomó una flecha y apuntó con cuidado, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. Pero el astuto gato levantó rápidamente la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor antes de salir corriendo justo antes de que la flecha diera en el blanco. Gruñendo el niño bajó de un brinco e inició la persecución tras el animal, haciendo lo posible para no perderle. Tomó otra flecha, se detuvo en seco y apuntó en una fracción de segundo para disparar y dar en un muslo, haciendo trastabillar al puma y caer de bruces. Se acercó con velocidad, vio al animal retorcerse y hacer lo posible para levantarse y huir. A cada pasó el gruñido de advertencia se escuchaba con más fuerza, así que, desenfundó un kunai y en un movimiento rápido, lo clavó en su cuello, haciéndole morir al instante. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hincarse y cerciorarse de que en verdad, el animal estaba muerto. Sacó las armas y miró al gran gato. Por suerte, no era un adulto, sino un puma joven, pero de todos modos, su tamaño y peso retrazaría un poco su regreso. Con ese pensamiento, se lo acomodó en la espalda y comenzó con su arduo regreso.

Ya entrada la noche, su cuerpo comenzó a quejarse ante el dolor y se detuvo, bajando con cuidado el cadáver e inicio una corta búsqueda de leña para una fogata. Se sentó cuando el fuego ya estaba alto y comenzó a sacar la comida que quedaba para calentarla. Se recargó en el árbol y mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un par de segundos cuando escuchó como los arbustos crujieron ante el movimiento. Abre los ojos y saca rápidamente un kunai, agudizando sus sentidos antes de que una sombra tambaleante saliera de allí, apenas manteniéndose en pie. Cuando la figura tomó forma, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y dudar en qué hacer. Frente a él se hallaba una especie de perro de tonalidad rojiza, sus profundos ojos verdes se clavaron en el niño, quien lo admiraba paralizado. El pequeño se dio cuenta de que tenía varias heridas, al parecer profundas. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el animal se desplomó de costado y respiró agitado. Sasuke se puso en pie sin ser capaz de quitar la mirada de la moribunda criatura.

-Un zorro…

Automáticamente todas las leyendas, órdenes e historias sobre esos animales llegaron a su mente. Debía de morir. Se acercó, aún con el kunai en la mano y antes de tan siquiera poder estar a menos de cinco metros, otra sacudida en los arbustos le hizo ponerse en guardia. Lo que salió, lo dejó aún más sorprendido. Un pequeño zorrito de un color mucho más claro que el mayor y unos ojos aún más distintos. Le vio correr despavorido hacia el otro y comenzar a gemir de manera lastimera. Con su pequeño hocico movió un poco el costado del otro. En ese momento fue que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ese zorro era la madre del pequeño, y que estaba muriendo lentamente. Algo dentro de él le hizo detenerse y flaquear en su decisión. Pudo ver en ese par de ojos azul eléctrico el sufrimiento por el que pasaba el cachorro al ver la inminente muerte de su madre. ¿Así se habría sentido su hermano al ver morir a su progenitora? Él no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero podía imaginar las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro y los horribles recuerdos que debe tener al pensar en su difunta madre. Sintiéndose culpable, retrocedió un par de pasos, observando la escena con tristeza. Poco a poco fue viendo como el movimiento provocado por la respiración fue alentándose hasta que se quedó totalmente quieto. La zorra había muerto. Los lamentos del pequeño le calaron el alma.

_EL zorro es un animal maldito. Debe morir. _

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto peligroso y se acercó con decisión. Debía de acabar también con la cría. Cuando estuvo cerca, le vio pegar un brinco y girarse, primero mirándolo con temor para después enfrentarlo con gruñidos agudos y uno que otro pequeño ladrido. En ese momento, el moreno se dio cuenta de que el animalito se quedaría allí, defendiendo el cadáver de su madre. Tonto. Levantó el kunai y el zorrito se encogió, gimiendo, clavando sus ojos en los de su atacante. Y fue allí, donde algo extraño sucedió.

_Estúpido Humano_

Los ojos negros de Sasuke comenzaron a doler, obligándolo a cerrarlos y llevarse sus manos a estos, buscando aplacar el ardor. Miró al animalito que ahora no podía despegar su mirada del otro; Sasuke volvió a enfocar sus ojos en él y de nueva cuenta el dolor. Pero notó algo diferente, un brillo rojizo que comenzaba a emanar del azul profundo. La cría bajó las orejas, pareciendo dolorido y se encogió sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos. Al instante, el niño cayó de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente. Algo había sucedido en ese momento, jadeando miró al animal quien también le había regresado la mirada, como pidiendo ayuda. De nueva cuenta inició esa incomodidad en el cuerpo. Acercó su mano y al hacer contacto, el ardor se aplacó pero inició uno en su omóplato izquierdo. Rápidamente fue moviendo su camisa hacia un lado y observó como lentamente se iba formando una marca bastante peculiar en ese lugar. Una espiral con tres llamas alrededor que formaban un triángulo. Lentamente se fue oscureciendo hasta parecer un tatuaje. Cerró un ojo adolorido y cuando regresó su mirada al cachorro, observó sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, curiosos. Gruñó y apretó el kunai, lo levantó sobre sí mismo, listo para acabar con eso, pero al ver ese par de orbes, su nuevo tatuaje ardió y fue en aumento cada vez que el kunai descendía hacia el zorro. No se detuvo la sensación hasta que el arma fue retirada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Escuchó un pequeño ladrido que le obligó a regresar la mirada al zorrito quien lo olisqueaba y movía sus orejitas. Su mente trabajó rápidamente para encontrar una solución y lo que pudo concluir en ese pequeño lapsus, su conclusión fue:

"No podía dañar al zorro a menos que quisiera sufrir o morir en el intento"

El arma resbaló de sus manos, aturdido ante su descubrimiento. Miró al zorro, frunció el ceño y se fue alejando, optando por dejar vivir al animal y seguir con su misión. Vio que el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y ya no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Apagó lo poco que quedaba de la fogata y recogió sus cosas. Acomodó su cinturón de armas y volvió a ponerse el cuerpo en la espalda, pero al girarse se dio cuenta de que el pequeño animal estada sentado frente a él, observándolo curioso.

-Vete

Se giró y comenzó a caminar, pero escuchó los pasitos tras él.

-Que te vayas

Nada, aún los escuchaba. Giró un poco su rostro y vio al zorro caminar tras él, sin alejar sus ojos de él.

-Mira, sígueme y te matarán en cuanto te vean.

Levantó las orejas y lo miró con aparente felicidad.

-Que no me sigas, zorro estúpido.

Lo ignoró totalmente. Harto, sacó a velocidad el kunai y se lo lanzó, sintiendo casi al instante que lo dejó ir, la punzada. Vio el arma ir directo a la cabecita, pero ante sus ojos observó como una barrera rojiza se formaba a su alrededor, protegiéndolo del ataque. El kunai cayó inerte al piso, mientras que Sasuke lo imitaba, de rodillas, gimiendo adolorido. Ese simple acto le había producido tanto dolor como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón. Estuvo a punto de soltar lágrimas de desesperación. ¿¡Qué maldita sea estaba pasando! El zorrito se acercó rápidamente y subió sus patitas delanteras sobre sus rodillas y buscó alcanzar su rostro, que estaba agachado mientras que el dolor desaparecía. Sintió la pequeña lengua acariciar su mejilla y sus ojos se movieron hacia los azules del zorrito. Algo dentro de él se estremeció y su mano terminó en la pequeña cabeza, acariciando el corto pelaje mientras el se re pegaba contra la mano. Un calor se formó en su pecho y con un suspiro dio un par de golpecitos más sobre la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie. Miró de nueva cuenta el cadáver y al zorrito. Iba a ser un suplicio llevar ahora tres cuerpos…

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, fue que por fin los primero niños comenzaban a llegar con su presa. Itachi estaba recargado contra la barda, mirando a los pequeños. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando pudo ver a su hermano entrar, cargando al puma, y una bolsa extra. Se acerca a él para ayudarle con el animal y seguir hacia el santuario.

-Por poco y bates mi marca.

-Sí, me retrasé…

-¿Y eso?

-Me encontré con un zorro

Al instante el cuerpo de Itachi se detiene tenso. Mira sorprendido a su hermano sin creer lo que dice. Abre y cierra la boca.

-Está en la bolsa.

Los ojos negros pasaron hacia la bolsa y de vuelta a su hermano.

-Me estás tomando el pelo

-No, lo verás en el santuario.

-Increíble, sinceramente, eres increíble.

La sonrisa del pequeño se amplio y siguió hacia donde los ancianos les esperan.

* * *

-Sasuke Uchiha, no sólo volviste con tu presa, sino que también acabaste con una de esas inmundas criaturas.

-Un acto maravilloso para alguien con tan corta edad

-Felicidades, Sasuke, además de alcanzar el nivel de cazador, también has conseguido una condecoración y serás asignado como líder de un equipo. Empiezas dentro de una semana.

-Gracias

Se retiró con una sonrisa. Su hermano ya se había ido para preparar la casa. La noche había caído por completo y la aldea se hallaba en oscuridad. Miró a su alrededor y con tanta cautela como pudo juntar, fue hacia la entrada y salió rápidamente, adentrándose momentáneamente al bosque, donde dentro de un árbol, uno ojos brillaron. Rápidamente una figura pequeña salió corriendo de allí y se lanzó a sus brazos, chillando alegre y lamiendo su rostro.

-Detente

El zorrito clavó sus ojos felices. El niño regresó la mirada hacia la aldea y después al animal. Dejarlo en la entrada de la aldea era peligroso por todas las misiones que salían al día, además por lo que podría ver, era una cría un tanto inquieta. Si prácticamente tuvo que dormirlo para que no saliera corriendo para buscarlo, sin contar que dejó comida para que se entretuviera más tiempo. Tragó saliva mientras sentía como el animalito se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-Debo estar totalmente loco…

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Bueno, y ¿qué les pareció? ¿Un rotundo desastre o valió tan siquiera un poquito la espera? Si creen que no debo de desechar mi idea, dejen un lindo review que me va a alegrar el día. Si no, también para saberlo :) Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Continuaré al fin más seguido, por que además de que la idea ya está formada en mi cabeza (... de forma definitiva) ya salí de vacaciones, así que no hay excusas. ¡Gracias de nuevo! **

**atte: TanInu**


	3. Cap 02

**Bueno, Como había dicho, ahora que tengo la historia más o menos ideada es mucho más fácil llevarla a cabo. Así que, en bastante poco tiempo según mi criterio, aquí se las dejo. Espero que les agrade y me sigan dejando tantos reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hizo saber que había logrado los 12 reviews en tan poco tiempo. Muchas gracias. **

**

* * *

**

**El zorro y el cazador**

* * *

**Capítulo 02 **

Miró el portón de la gran casa sin saber bien como entrar. Debía de estar demente. Una cosa era esconder al endemoniado animal en un árbol durante un par de horas y otra muy distinta era meterlo a su casa, con su hermano, líder de un grupo de cacería, con ya varios años de experiencia. Sería un gran reto. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y miró ahora la entrada, donde sentía la presencia de su hermano aún más grande. Rodeó la casa con cuidado y manteniendo el silencio mientras veía la ventana abierta. Sujetando al animal con un brazo contra su pecho y agarrándose de unas enredaderas fue subiendo hasta quedar suspendido del marco de la ventana y de un impulso subir, sosteniéndose a penas para no hacer demasiado ruido. Guardó silencio para ver si su hermano había escuchado algo, pero por si las dudas se apuró y abrió su ropero, donde una caja llena de sus viejos juguetes se encontraba. Sin dudarlo los lanzó a un rincón y con una camisa vieja acomodó el fondo para después poner al pequeño zorrito que se quejó al ser separado del calor pero después se acurrucó contra una de las paredes de la caja. Sasuke sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta. Apenas dio un par de pasos hacia atrás escuchó una risa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Itachi, ¿desde cuándo estás allí?—preguntó nervioso.

-Un par de segundos, ¿qué intentabas hacer subiendo a escondidas?

-Probando mis habilidades

-Interesante manera, no estuvo mal—sonrió—La cena está lista.

-Bajaré en un momento

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el niño pudo respirar tranquilo. Inhaló un par de veces antes de volver a abrir la puerta del ropero y observar al aún durmiente animal. Tomó algo de ropa para cambiarse y empujó la caja un poco más adentro para que no fuera a intentar salir. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó al baño para después bajar a cenar.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?—gruñó cuando terminaba su plato.

-¿Cómo fue que mataste al zorro?

La mirada de Sasuke se entrecerró un poco mientras pensaba bien cómo explicar el hecho.

-Después de que maté al puma, a mitad de camino me lo encontré, estaba herida.

-¿Herida? ¿Era una hembra?—el niño asintió un tanto ausente.

-Terminé con su sufrimiento, nada fuera de este mundo—finalizó dando el último bocado antes de poner los cubiertos sobre el plato y llevarlos al fregadero.

-Oh—a los oídos de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que la voz de su hermano sonaba un tanto desilusionada; posiblemente él esperaba una batalla complicada y con persecución. Si así sonaba él ante esa explicación, ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado si le hubiera dicho que murió sola y él la trajo? O peor aún, si se llegaba a enterar que la cría de dicha zorra estaba profundamente dormida en su armario. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de girarse y encaminarse a la salida.

-¿Ya vas a dormir?-

-Sí, estoy cansado por el viaje-.

Sin decir otra cosa, se encaminó hacia las escaleras antes de entrar a su cuarto lo más calmado posible. Suspiró recargándose contra la puerta cuando escuchó unos pequeños gemidos acompañados de rasguños. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo abrió el ropero, y jaló la caja, encontrándose con los ojos azules del cachorro, quien elevó sus orejas al verlo.

-Escandaloso—murmuró frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué no te puedes dormir?

El animal sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza sin siquiera parpadear. Dio un ladrido y movió su colita antes de comenzar a saltar para intentar salir.

-Eres dizque un cachorro, deberías estar durmiendo…-regañó intentando mantenerlo dentro de la caja-¡Quédate dentro!-.

Ante el alce de voz, el animalito se hizo encogió y bajó sus orejas, asustado. Sasuke mantuvo su mirada severa, pasando por alto la mirada de temor del animal y se sentó bien en el piso, mirando la caja con cierta frustración.

-De verdad estoy loco, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Debería de haberlo dejado en el bosque y que el mundo decidiera que sería de él.

Un ladrido y unas orejas se asomaron por el borde de la caja. Luego los ojos azules y el par de patitas para sostenerse en sólo las traseras.

-Mé-te-te—gruñó el Uchiha, pero el zorro ni se inmutó—Mira animal del demonio, agradece que te tengo en mi casa hoy, pero si sigues molestando, te juro que te lanzo por la ventana y a ver que te pasa si mi hermano o cualquiera de la aldea te encuentra—advirtió y los ojos azules se entrecerraron un poco.

El silencio se formó en el cuarto y pudo escuchar un leve gruñido de la caja. El zorro baja la cabeza y el niño se acerca un poco, escuchando otro gruñido.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Una pregunta estúpida ante el tercer gruñido más fuerte proveniente del estómago del cachorro. Se puso en pie y se acercó un poco a la puerta. Dudaba mucho que su hermano ya se hubiera dormido. Miró de nueva cuenta al animal y frunció el ceño.

-Si te doy de comer, ¿te duermes?

-Ñi

Ese sonidito un tanto agudo, acompañado de la alegre mirada le bastó a Sasuke como una aceptación. Levantó una ceja al analizar bien la forma en la que le respondió, pero posiblemente todos los zorros puedan hacer eso. Pensando eso, le mandó una última mirada de advertencia al pequeño antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

-¿Y ahora?

-Se me antojó un vaso de leche

-¿Desde cuando se te antoja la leche? Nunca has sido un fanático de ella…

-¿Qué acaso no puedo?—bufó sirviéndose, guardando el empaque y saliendo de allí—Buenas noches.

-Eh, buenas noches.

* * *

Cuando llegó al cuarto, se llevó tal sorpresa que por poco y suelta el vaso. La caja estaba volteada y el pequeño animalejo estaba en su cama, revolcándose, girando como loco con las patas en alto y haciendo ruiditos de júbilo.

-Tú… tú… -jadeó intentando controlar su enojo al ver su perfectamente tendida cama hecha ahora un desastre-¡Bájate!—gritó caminando hacia allí, listo para propinarle un buen golpe por haber hecho tal cosa. El zorro levantó sus oídos ante el recién llegado y brincó justo a tiempo para salvarse del manotazo que ya iba directo a él. Le miró desde el piso, pero cuando el niño se giró y enfocó su enfurecida mirada en el zorrito, este se echó a correr hacia la caja con tal fuerza que al entrar, esta volvió a quedar en pie y el zorro dentro.

-Estúpida cosa…

Se acercó con el vaso y se hincó frente a la caja y se asomó en su interior. Estaba contra uno de los lados, mirándole temerosos y hasta un poco arrepentido de su acto. Frunció el ceño y acercó el vaso hacia él, esperando que tomara a lengüetazos. Su deseo no fue concedido. El cachorro sólo se acercó, olfateó la leche y le lanzó una profunda mirada.

-Anda, toma, ¿tenías hambre, no?

Nada. El pelinegro trató de mantener la paciencia y ver por qué demonios el zorro no comía. Quizás aún no supiera beber de esa manera.

Suspiró y metió uno de sus dedos en el líquido y después de lo acercó al pequeño, quien con un poco más de confianza acercó su hocico y lamió un poco para después metérselo en la boca y limpiar todo. Repite lo mismo varias veces hasta que el animal por fin se recuesta en el fondo y baja las orejas, sin quitar sus ojos de él.

-Al fin, ahora espero que no hagas escándalo en la noche.

Se endereza para irse a su cama, no sin antes mirar de nuevo al cachorro y volver a empujar la caja más adentro del armario. Entrecierra las puertas y se va a la cama, esperando pasar una noche tranquila…

* * *

Ya pasaban de la media noche, toda la casa estaba en total silencio. Un par de ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad. Podía ver a través de la rendija de la puerta el dormido cuerpo del niño. Frunce el ceño, mientras que con su patita rasca un poco la puerta para hacer el espacio más grande; cuando ya es suficiente, acerca su hocico para terminar de abrirlo y salir de allí. Camina con sigilo por el cuarto, al pendiente de los leves sonidos que venían del cuarto de al lado. Se detiene en el borde de la cama y mira hacia arriba. La respiración acompasada del humano le tranquiliza, da un brinco hacia la cama, y poco a poco caminar hacia este. A cada paso sus ojos se van oscureciendo, para ser cambiados a unos rojos brillantes. Sus rasgos se vuelven más marcados y la inocente mirada se convierte en una de amenaza. Se detiene casi llegando al rostro del niño y su pelaje se eriza.

_Mátalo_

Los ojos se entrecierran y los que antes eran pequeños colmillos ahora han crecido y sobresalen de su boca. Las garras se han alargado. Da otro paso hacia el humano.

_Debes de, mató a tu madre_

Un gruñido escapa del ahora furioso animal. No es capaz de quitar su mirada de ese niño. Su sangre corre vertiginosa por sus venas. Desea vengar a su difunta madre.

_Si no lo haces, quedarás unido con él…_

Se detiene en seco y comienza a temblar al considerar esa posibilidad. Había sido un simple error. Algo que se desató cuando entró en pánico. Además, jamás esperó que el mocoso reaccionara así y aceptara el conjuro. ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que ese humano tenía un Gekei Genkai!

_… por siempre. _

Un gemido escapa de su hocico mientras baja las orejas. Poco a poco su pelaje regresa a su forma normal. A pesar de que había dejado morir a su madre, el niño le trajo a su casa, le había alimentado y… y…

_No puedo…_

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-.

Esa voz le hace pegar un brinco e intenta retroceder. Por desgracia se enreda con las sábanas y termina cayendo de frente al niño que le ve con una ceja levantada. Se sienta en la cama y mira inquisidoramente al animal. Estira una mano hacia él y este se encoge, preparado para cualquier cosa. Incluso tiembla por el miedo ante el obvio golpe. Pero nunca se espera la mano que se posa sobre su cabeza y le acaricia un poco. Levanta la mirada sorprendido y ve acostarse al niño de nuevo.

-Si quieres, quédate, sólo no te pegues mucho, no quiero terminar lleno de pelos…

El zorro se queda quieto sin quitar los ojos del niño que se ha girado, dándole la espalda. Poco a poco se va echando y cierra los ojos, girándose de tal forma que también le daba la espalda, pero mantenía contacto con su cuerpo para mantener el calor.

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás, cachorro…_

* * *

Poco a poco los sonidos se fueron haciendo más audibles y sus sentidos se agudizaron. Abrió los ojos notando aun la leve oscuridad en el cuarto y un par de ojos negros viéndolo desde el fondo. Pegó un brinco y se sentó de golpe. Rápidamente mira a su lado, pero no ve la pequeña forma del zorro. Se gira asustado hacia su hermano, quien mantiene una mirada seria. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Su hermano lo encontró y lo mató? Por muy extraño que pareciera, y sin encontrarle una verdadera razón, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho acompañada por temblores que azotaron su cuerpo.

-Sasuke…

Levanta la mirada afligido. Y ahora ¿qué sería de él? ¿Su propio hermano sería capaz de entregarlo bajo el rango de traición?

-¿Qué no te dijeron que tenías que estar temprano para que te asignaran a un equipo?

Parpadeó tres veces. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No lo iba a regañar? Vio a su hermano negar con la cabeza y acercarse un poco.

-Alístate—sin decir otra cosa, le ve salir de su habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, se para de golpe y corre hacia el armario y ve la caja, pero de nueva cuenta llena con sus juguetes. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido…

-¿Qué está pasando…?-.

* * *

El mundo debía de estar en su contra. Para su desgracia, el número de los niños que habían aprobado era muy pequeño, así que los grupos sólo serían parejas hasta que los demás terminaran la prueba dentro de un mes. Frunce el ceño al voltear a ver a su compañera. Maldita sea su suerte…

La pequeña pelirosa le dio una tímida mirada con un sonrojo en la cara. ¿Por qué demonios las niñas hacían las pruebas? Bueno, que las hicieran, pero no que no las pusieran en los grupos de caza. Miro de lado a la niña. ¡Era una tontería!

-Sasuke…

-No, me niego…

El hombre le miraba resignado. En cuanto se le había informado que en el primer nivel se podían incluir a las niñas, le pareció una buena idea. Era obvio que no seguirían en los siguientes niveles, sólo era para que aprendieran a defenderse. Pero el pequeño pelinegro estaba renuente en aceptar a su compañera.

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo, por que no habrán cambios hasta dentro de un mes.

Le ve fruncir el ceño e irse orgulloso, con sus ideas firmes. Él no trabajaría con una niña. Se la iba a pasar protegiéndola de todo. ¡Por algo a ella le tocó un simple venado y a él un puma! Era mucha diferencia…

Miró las puertas abiertas y el bosque oscuro. Él estaba seguro que se había encontrado con el cachorro y se lo había llevado a su casa. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

_-Ñuñuu~_

Abre los ojos y mira hacia su alrededor. Conocía ese sonidito agudo.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

El rostro de la niña aparece frente a él y da un paso atrás para marcar distancia. Frunce el ceño al perder su concentración.

-¿Qué?—gruñe.

-Debemos de reunirnos, ya van a asignar las misiones.

Levanta una ceja y mira hacia el bosque.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Voy

* * *

_Mira mocoso… _

El cachorro baja las orejas, totalmente frustrado mientras da vueltas alrededor del mismo árbol. Estaba hastiado, no podía decidir qué hacer. En toda la noche no había podido dormir; la situación en la que se encontraba le sobrepasaba. Escapó de la casa ante su indecisión, pero sentía una sensación en el pecho que le impulsaba hacia la aldea.

_Obedécela, y te mueres._

Un gruñido de molestia.

_Tú fuiste quien decidió dejar vivir a ese niño, si me hubieras hecho caso ahora serías libre. Pero no…_

Se echa y se rasca tras su oreja con su pata antes de soltar un suspiro.

_Decidiste dejar en lazo. ¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Un humano! Por Dios, cuando creí que ya lo había visto todo, sales tú con esta estupidez…_

Deja ir un bufido de enojo ante el regaño. Odiaba ser regañado.

_Sabes que no puedes estar junto a él, te matarán. Si no te mató él, te matará toda la aldea. Admítelo, te equivocaste._

Los ojos azules se oscurecen un poco, tristes. Tenía razón. No podía volver a la aldea por su aspecto, en cuanto una de sus patas tocara la entrada, estaría acabado. Pero también, ¿qué oportunidad tenía en el bosque? Su madre había muerto, su padre también. Estaba solo. Y no es que no se supiera defender, pero…

_La soledad es dolorosa, ¿verdad?_

Unos espasmos atravesaron el pequeño cuerpo y sus orbes se humedecieron ante la amenaza de llanto. No quería estar solo…

_Olvida a ese niño…, tú nunca serás como él._

Una solitaria lágrima cae en la tierra antes de que un brillo rojizo comience a cubrir al cachorro. Lastimeros aullidos escapan de su boca mientras que poco a poco esa energía se va expandiendo, volviendo el aire sofocante y turbio. Los gemidos se hacen dolorosos, desperados…

_¡No te atrevas! ¡Detente!_

Una explosión hace retumbar el bosque. Los árboles crujen ante la fuerza que los tira y el fuego se hace presente en el ambiente, siendo llevado por una corriente de aire caliente que se mueve entre las plantas, iniciando con el incendio. Humo negro sube en forma de una gran columna mientras que, dentro de ese infierno, un brillo rojizo se va juntando en un punto fijo.

_Eres un estúpido…_

_..._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Por fin va a iniciar la verdadera trama (la central) jaja, pero aún faltan muchas cosas para dejar en claro. No se preocupen, todas serán explicadas. Me retiro por que a pesar de que ya está la continuación, tengo a mi hermana atrás peleando por la máquina. Perdón por no contestar aquí sus reviews, pero, como dije arriba, les agradezco enormemente el que se hayan hecho un espacio para escribirme su comentario :) hacen muy feliz a esta autora. **

**atte: TanInu**


	4. Cap 03

**¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! No, ya, en serio. La universidad me ha tragaddo por completo y pues, cada vez que abría el archivo no podía subirlo, le encontraba errores, borraba, quitaba, agregaba. Pero bueno, después del gran bloqueo que tuve, al fin les traigo la continuación. Espero que les agrade. Gracias por la espera, ¡disfrútenla! **

**.**

**El Zorro y el Cazador**

**.**

**Cáp. 03**

-¡Aniki!-

Cuando entró a la gran casa, buscó en todas habitaciones a su hermano, sin ningún indicio. Al llegar a la cocina, encontró una sencilla nota con cinco palabras.

_Me fui de misión. Cuídate. _Frunce el ceño mientras se va sentando. No entendía nada. Estaba seguro que se pequeño encuentro con el zorro había sido verídico, pero al despertar, no quedaba ni rastro de esa criatura. Suspira mientras se lleva ambas manos tras la cabeza. Sintiendo de nueva cuenta la frustración, se va de la cocina para despejarse. En la casa no encontraría nada qué hacer, así que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por la ciudad, o en el peor de los casos, fuera de ésta. Había descubierto en su iniciación que cerca de las murallas habían parajes tranquilos para pasar el rato. Con ese pensamiento deja la casa e inicia su trayecto hacia dicha zona y lo habría hecho rápido de no ser por una insignificante cosa.

-¡Sasuke-kun!—la voz de la pelirosa le hace parar en seco y girarse un tanto molesto para verle correr en su dirección.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿A dónde vas?—pregunta acercándose un poco más, con ambas manos tras su espalda y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Al bosque—sonríe pensando en que ni siquiera se le pasará por la cabeza acompañarlo. Sabe que a casi todas las niñas les habían metido el miedo a dicho lugar.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

¡Eh!

-¿Qué acaso no te da…miedo?-

Le ve sonrojarse un poco y mirarlo más profundamente.

-Si tú vas conmigo, no.

Frunce el ceño sintiéndose derrotado. Quería pasar tiempo a solas para pensar sobre su situación, y ahora tenía a su nueva compañera de equipo persiguiéndolo. Toma aire un par de veces antes de girarse, resignado y visiblemente molesto.

-Has lo que quieras.

Y con un gritito de alegría emparejó su paso con el del chico y le siguió alegremente, hablando sobre las reacciones en su familia ante su nuevo nombramiento y de lo feliz que se encontraba por tenerlo por compañero. Eso, y sobre lo celosas que se habían puesto sus amigas, entre otras cosas que ya no quiso poner atención. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en el camino, viendo a la distancia el frondoso bosque que poco a poco se hacía más visible. En cuanto las imponentes puertas de la aldea se alzaron frente a ellos, la chica retrocedió un poco y vio al chico.

-Eh, Sasuke-kun—murmura mirando hacia el chico-¿A qué vas al bosque prohibido?-.

-Necesito aclarar ciertas cosas y es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco.

La niña tragó saliva ante la respuesta. Sinceramente era el último lugar al que iría a pensar. ¡Si era el más peligroso que conocía! ¿qué acaso a Sasuke nunca le habían dicho sobre las horrendas criaturas que habitaban entre las sombras? Eso, o el chico es irremediablemente valiente—Si quieres, puedes quedarte.

-No, te acompaño.

Sin decir otra cosa, dio un par de pasos antes de dar un salto para internarse entre los árboles, seguido de cerca por la niña.

Sasuke se movía rápidamente, intentando aclarar su mente ante lo sucedido, pero sin perder su concentración en su entorno, porque aunque estuvieran aún cerca de la aldea, algunas criaturas ya estaban acechando. Apenas terminó de pensar en eso cuando un nuevo paisaje le golpeó y le hizo detenerse en seco. Sakura se quedó paralizada viendo todo a su alrededor.

Los árboles estaban totalmente quemados, aún pequeñas y delgadas humaredas escapaban de los troncos, así como el piso estaba manchado de negro. Se cubrieron su nariz con el antebrazo mientras bajaban de la rama para ver todo.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

-Lo que halla sido, no nos conviene quedarnos, Sasuke-kun, vámonos, por favor…

-No, espera…

Caminó un poco más entre los árboles caídos, intentando descifrar lo ocurrido, mientras que la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun… regresemos.

-No

-Sas…

El sacudir de unos arbustos le hizo pegar un grito y pegarse por completo al otro, quien rápidamente sacó un kunai para defenderse, pero nada salió de ellos. Un tanto confundidos, el pelinegro se alejó de la chica casi empujándola hacia atrás para que lo soltara y se acercó con cuidado, manteniéndose alerta de todo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar una respiración un tanto acelerada; frunce el ceño mientras que con un rápido movimiento quita las hojas chamuscadas para ver que se escondía bajo ellas y lo que encontró, le dejó aún más sacado fuera de lugar. Esperó ver algún animal moribundo y agresivo, pero nunca a un niño de más o menos su edad, de dorados cabellos, sin prenda alguna y con manchas de hollín. Parpadea guardando su arma y se hinca con cuidado. La chica se acerca y se sonroja ante tal cosa.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿no será…?

El chico frunce el ceño. También él estaba pensando lo mismo al respecto. Existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un zorro en su forma original, pero, había algo en ese niño que le hacía dudar de su suposición. Acerca su mano y con cuidado quita una de las tantas manchas negras que adornan su cuerpo. Al limpiar su mejilla, se percata de unas heridas un tanto profundas en las mejillas, que aún permanecen al rojo vivo, perfectamente marcadas a cada lado de su rostro.

-Sakura, debemos de llevarlo a la aldea.

-¿Eh? Pero que tal que se trata de…

-No, no lo es.

La chica lo mira confundido. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso? Ya sabía que el chico había logrado cazar también a un zorro, pero las posibilidades de que ese rubio sea de esos animales eran muchas.

-¿Estás seguro?

Le ve acercarse más y quitarse el pequeño abrigo que traía encima, para cubrir mejor su cuerpo antes de cargarlo en brazos. Ve a la chica quien pega un respingo ante la mirada.

-Sí, volvamos, necesita ser tratado en el hospital, sufrió quemaduras durante este… accidente.

La pelirosa clava su mirada en el otro y frunce el ceño. No confiaba para nada en ese niño, quizás Sasuke-kun era demasiado bueno como para dejar a un ser en ese estado, pero… ¡si se trataba de un zorro, lo mejor era dejarlo morir!

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Qué?

Duda un momento, su contestación ha sido demasiado fría y rígida. Mira de nuevo al otro niño.

-Déjalo, no lo lleves a la aldea.

Le ve detenerse y encararla con sus ojos furiosos.

-¿Qué estás loca? Si lo dejamos aquí morirá.

-Sí se trata de un zorro, mejor

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pelinegro tuvo verdaderas ganas de golpear a esa niña. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Miró al pequeño que cargaba e inconcientemente ciñó su agarre contra él, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto con su compañía y sobre protector. No, no lo podía dejar allí, siendo zorro, persona o lo que fuera no le iba a abandonar.

-Sakura…-amenaza.

-Si es un zorro y lo llevas a la aldea, ten por hecho que lo van a exterminar.

Aquello le provocó cierto ardor en la boca del estómago. Tenía razón. Si resultaba ser dicho animal, su destino sería nefasto. Pero dejarlo en ese lugar, con las condiciones en las que se encontraba…

-Sakura.

La niña da un respingo al verlo dejar cuidadosamente al chico bajo el árbol, aún envuelto en su abrigo y le limpia un poco más el rostro.

-Ve a la aldea, trae medicinas y vendajes…

La chica frunce el ceño pero asiente, mejor eso a tener que ver como Sasuke era llevado a corte por haberse involucrado con uno de esos monstruos.

Ya con la chica alejándose, pasa toda su atención al inconciente niño. Acerca nuevamente su mano a su mejilla, sintiéndola caliente, posiblemente por el reciente incendio y no puede evitar sentir cierta congoja al ver las profundas marcas en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se las hizo? Con sumo cuidado las acaricia y nota cierto parecido a…

-¿Bigotes?

La alarma se activa en su cabeza y las posibilidades aumentan. Sí, era un zorro en su forma original y todo su aprendizaje le gritaba que acabara con él ahora que podía, pero por otro lado, su corazón parecía estar renuente a hacerlo. Se sienta bien frente a él y le observa. Su pelo era de un color muy raro, su piel acanelada y poseía una complexión muy menuda. Podía tener su edad, pero nunca su resistencia.

-Khe, cosa insignificante…

Un movimiento en el cuerpo le alerta, haciéndole ponerse en guardia. Ve como los párpados se aprietan y unos gemiditos un tanto lastimeros escapan de sus labios resecos. Poco a poco los ojos se abren y su aliento escapa de su boca. Azules. Conoce esa mirada, esos ojos tan increíbles sólo los había visto una vez. No podía ser cierto…

-Ñi…

Ese ruidito terminó por convencerle, haciéndole parpadear anonadado mientras que el recién compuesto, eh, ¿niño-zorro? Comienza a acercarse a gatas hacia él, con la mirada totalmente curiosa y alegre.

-No, de-detente—y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya lo tenía encaramado sobre él, abrazándolo del cuello y soltando esos ruiditos alegres en su oído. Y ese calor interno se disparó en su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un tanto mareado pero inmensamente feliz y tranquilo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

Esa voz le hizo girarse para encontrarse con una entre asustada y furiosa Sakura, que en menos de un segundo sacó un kunai y lo lanzó hacia ellos. El pobre zorrito soltó un chillido y se pegó más a Sasuke, quien lo estrechó al darse cuenta de que le había rozado los cabellos y que de no haberse movido lo suficientemente rápido, se le hubiera clavado en la cabeza.

-¡Sakura, tranquila!—ordenó poniéndose en pie a duras penas, cargando con el otro que por nada del mundo lo soltaba.

-Suéltalo Sasuke-kun, lo mataré en cuanto lo hagas…

¿Qué? Ni loco. Al parecer el cachorro entendió lo que dijo, pues se abrazó más al otro quien por poco y pierde el equilibrio. Con cuidado lo regresó al árbol donde estaba pero la mirada de súplica le enterneció hasta lo más profundo.

-Shh, tranquilo, no dejaré que te haga nada…

Y claro que no lo dejaría. Si en el momento en el que se dio cuenta el peligro que corrió quiso encarar a la pelirosa y defender al pobre animal.

-Es un zorro, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-¡Hay que matarlo! ¡Sabes que debemos hacerlo! ¡Tú ya mataste uno!

Frunce el ceño. Mira de reojo al rubio que se mantiene tras su figura mientras él encara a la chica quien le miraba decidida. ¿Cómo decirle que ni siquiera podía levantar la mano contra el pequeño?

-No.

-¿¡Estás loco! ¡Es nuestro deber! ¡Sabes que debe de morir!

-No merece morir, no ha hecho nada…

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar seguro! Su raza es una abominación, son seres que ni siquiera debieron haber nacido. Entiende Sasuke-kun, tenemos que matarlo.

De nueva cuenta posa su mirada sobre el pequeño rubio, quien tiene los ojos puestos en el suelo, al parecer muy triste. ¿Acaso entendía todo lo que decía la pelirosa? Ante esa perspectiva, sintió nuevamente su ira renacer.

-¡Digas lo que digas, no lo haré!-

-Bien-la chica saca otro kunai y amenaza al rubio—Si no lo hacer tú, lo haré yo…

-Sakura, de verdad, no quiero pelear, sólo quiero que entiendas que él no merece morir…

-Estás ciego, ¿qué no recuerdas todo lo que nos han contado?

-Sí, lo sé, esas palabras resuenan en mi mente pero…-aprieta los puños-¡Maldita sea, no puedo permitir que le hagas daño!

Los ojos verdes se afilan y aprieta su agarre. Ese animal debió de lanzar un hechizo sobre el moreno mientras se encontraba a solas con él. ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría! Se pone en posición de combate y el muchacho también.

-Entonces, tendré que quitarte de en medio para sacarte de su hechizo.

-Inténtalo si puedes…

Igual que ella, saca un kunai. Sabía que tenía todas las de ganar, pero la chica estaba tan furiosa que podría hacer cualquier cosa para dañar al rubio. Rápidamente la ve lanzarse contra él, contra ataca nada más cubriéndose para no herirla y empujándola lo más lejos que puede, la chica cae sin problemas y saca un rápido conjunto de shurikens y kunais, lanzándolos rápidamente hacia ambos. Sasuke detiene los que puede a una velocidad increíble, pero un par pasa, uno clavándose en el árbol y otro haciéndole un tajo en el brazo. No quería pelear contra la chica, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le hiriera. Se prepara para empezar una batalla en forma, sin darse cuenta de que tras de él los ojos azules poco a poco se van oscureciendo y se delinean de negro, mientras que las heridas de sus mejillas parecer volverse más gruesas.

-¡Quítate de en medio, Sasuke-kun!—dice mientras corre hacia él, pero justo antes de que pueda hacer contacto con él un campo de energía rojo aparece frente al moreno, cubriéndolo del ataque y mandándola para atrás con una fuerza increíble. Rebota contra el piso y queda hincada, mirando anonadada hacia el frente.

-Maldito animal…

Los ojos negros se giran al ver al rubio, cubierto tan sólo con ese abrigo, mirando hacia la pelirosa con una mirada amenazante, mostrando sus colmillos y sus cabellos erizados a la vez que esa energía emerge de su cuerpo, protegiéndolos a ambos. Siente una picazón en la herida que lentamente va cicatrizando.

-¿Qué demonios…?

_A dormir, mocosa…_

El campo de energía rápidamente se expande hasta topar con el cuerpo de la chica, traspasándola con fuerza, haciéndola abrir sus ojos como en trance antes de caer inconciente de lado.

-¡Sakura!—se pone en pie y se acerca a revisarla, dándose cuenta de que no tiene ningún daño aparente, tan sólo perdió en conocimiento.

-_No te preocupes por la niña, sólo borré parte de su memoria…_

Esa voz un tanto demoníaca le hace girar, encontrándose con lo que parece ser un manto que cubre el cuerpo del rubio, tomando forma de una cola y orejas, todo de color rojo fuego.

-¿Quién eres?

La sonrisa se amplía en el rostro del zorro, mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos ahora rojos con pupilas un tanto gatunas se fijan en él, provocándole escalofríos. Ese no era su zorrito…

_-Soy la razón, de que ustedes quieran eliminar a los de mi raza, mocoso._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Y...¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. El capítulo 4 ya lo empece, así que espero poder continuarla este mes. Gracias de antemano a los que dejen reviews. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Gracias!

atte: TanInu


	5. Cap 04

_**¡Aquí está! ¡Disfrútenla! Notas y Explicaciones, abajo. **_

**.**

**El Zorro y el Cazador**

**.**

**Cáp. 04**

Miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo. Los ojos rojos le miraban calándole el alma, como si pudiera traspasarlo. Retrocedió un poco, mientras las afiladas pupilas le seguían y la sonrisa se ampliaba. ¿Dónde había quedado ese pequeño zorro que destilaba felicidad?

_-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a preguntar nada?_

Parpadeó un par de veces, temiendo esa mirada un tanto burlona pero peligrosa.

-¿Quién eres?

La sonrisa se amplía y le ve sentarse bien en el piso, tronando su cuello y moviendo sus orejas formadas por el manto rojo. El moreno pasa saliva intentando relajarse para no mostrar su miedo ante la inquietante criatura.

_-¿Mi nombre o la historia de la que provengo? _

-Todo

Sonríe antes de que acomodarse e iniciar con el relato:

_Al inicio del tiempo, la tierra había permanecida en total equilibrio, gobernada por espíritus que representabamos cada elemento. Las personas habían llegado a un acuerdo con los dioses, haciendo un intercambio equitativo: ellos trabajaban y cuidaban la tierra mientras que los dioses les proporcionaban habilidades para sobrevivir en ese mundo en constante cambio. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta que algunos comenzaron a cuestionarse nuestras decisiones, por lo que se revelaron contra nosotros, usando los dones que les dimos para intentar derrocarnos. Nosotros les detuvimos, quitándoles a aquellos que osaron desafiarnos los poderes que les dimos, obligándolos a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Por otro lado, a los que obedecieron a nuestro mandato, les protegimos de los traidores. Pero no por mucho tiempo… _

_Ellos, muertos de envidia, dejaron de ofrecernos culto y lentamente les abandonamos, pero estos al darse cuenta de que protegíamos a los zorros, comenzaron con su exterminación. Yo fui el único que decidió seguir a su lado, protegiéndolos y brindándoles los increíbles poderes que poseen. Me convertí en su dios y el único ente que aún permanecía en este mundo con la fuerza para destruir a todo ejército que se me pusiera en frente. Los de tu raza lo desean, y la única forma de obtenerlo era extrayéndome de los herederos del clan. _

_Gracias a ustedes, la especie está casi extinta, los han obligado a luchar por su vida, han inventado esas historias cuando ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos. Pero ahora, gracias al error de este mocoso, todo puede cambiar. Jamás fui a pensar que el último heredero zorro se fuera a enlazar con un humano…_

-¿Qu-qué cosa?

_-¿Qué acaso nunca se te pasó por la mente porqué no podías hacerle daño? Tu alma y la de él están enlazadas, no pueden separarse, nunca podrán. _

Aquello era demasiada información para el pelinegro. Toda su vida había dado un giro en un lapsus muy pequeño. Él venía de una de las dinastías de cazadores más poderosas, ¡y ahora estaba unido a un cachorro de zorro! Si la aldea llegaba a enterarse de esto, no sólo intentarían asesinar al pequeño, sino también a él. Porque entre los tantos relatos que ha escuchado, sabe que el enlace es para siempre, no importa en cuantas vidas sus almas renazcan. Tenían que matarlos a los dos, y exterminar el alma del zorro para que no renaciera y la maldición llegara a su fin.

-_No…_

Tan sólo pensar en eso le provocaba un profundo dolor en el pecho. La simple imagen mental del ritual para acabar con el pequeño le revolvía el estómago.

_-¿Ahora entiendes, niño? Por un error te has convertido en la pieza principal del juego que inicio hace siglos. En tus hombros han recaído más vidas de las que puedas imaginar. _

Y después de decir eso, el menudo cuerpo se tensó, el campo rojizo dejó de cubrirle y cayó de lado, haciendo un ruido sordo. Los ojos negros miraron anonadados el cuerpo ahí tirado, sin poder creer todo lo que acababa de saber. Lentamente se puso en pie y se acercó a él, mirando como sus facciones se habían vuelto nuevamente delicadas. De reojo miró tras de sí a la inconciente pelirosa y suspiró.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

..

-¡Ayuda en la entrada principal! ¡Hay dos heridos!

Los guardias llegaron corriendo, ayudando al pequeño pelinegro que con dificultad cargaba ambos cuerpos. Tomaron a la pelirosa de su espalda para ayudarle, mientras que el pequeño sujetaba con más firmeza al rubio contra su pecho. Los ojos negros se pasearon en todos. Nadie le veía de mala manera, parecían igual de preocupados tanto por él, como por la chica. Una mujer se acercó rápido.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Con cuidado revisó las heridas ya vendadas y tomó su temperatura.

-¿Dónde le encontraste?

-En el bosque, al parecer hubo una batalla, todo estaba destruido, quizás fue emboscado por ladrones.

-O zorros.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo se acercó, mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido, pero sin mostrar tanta desconfianza.

-¿Crees poder cuidarlo en tu casa, joven Uchiha? Esto será mientras recupera el conocimiento, puesto que el hospital se encuentra en toda su capacidad.

Antes de que terminara de preguntar, él ya se lo estaba llevando a su casa. Miró el cuerpo, observando su acompasada respiración. Ahora conocía la razón de sus marcas y por mucho que le hiciera pensar, le parecían un tanto tiernas. Entró a la casa, agradeciendo que su hermano se encontrara en misión. Subió a su cuarto y recostó al inconciente niño, quien se acurrucó mejor contra las sábanas, abrazando contra él el abrigo que le rodeaba. Suspiró sentándose a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos. No podía creer que su alma se hubiera enlazado a la del niño. ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo sus miradas chocaron en su primer encuentro? Suspiró mientras que distraídamente su mano se seguía paseando por su cabeza, tocando de vez en cuando su frente o jugando con su respingada nariz. Aún tenía dudas que asaltaban su mente; la principal tenía que ver con el porqué de que nadie de la aldea se percató del poder que nacía dentro de ese cuerpo.

_Gracias a ti, mocoso. _

Dio un respingo, mirando a su alrededor y después posar su mirada en el durmiente rubio. No parecía tener muestras de la aparición del zorro ese.

_Kyubi, idiota. _

Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que la grave voz resonaba en su cabeza, como un eco. Frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

_La unión de sus almas a ambos les da ciertas ventajas. En el caso de él, tu esencia oculta la suya, dándole la apariencia de un simple niño. Mientras que a ti… _

-¿Yo, qué?

_Lo descubrirás poco a poco, ahora, hazte cargo de él…_

-¿Qué?

-Ñi…

Baja la mirada, encontrándose con un par de brillantes ojos azules, que le miraban con gran alegría. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro mientras revuelve sus cabellos en un gesto amistoso.

-Qué bueno que estés despierto, dobe.

Le ve fruncir el ceño, notablemente molesto ante el apelativo e infla las mejillas. Amplía su sonrisa y suspira cuando escucha unos ruidos provenientes del estómago de su visitante.

-¿De nuevo con hambre?

El otro asiente, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama para sentarse con cuidado e impulsarse hacia delante, para intentar ponerse en pie. Se tambalea un poco y el brazo del Uchiha le sostiene de un lado, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. Le da una mirada agradecida mientras con si auxilio va caminando con pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la cocina. Le deja sentado en la mesa mientras comienza a revisar en la alacena.

-Eh, ¿Qué te doy? ¿Aún tomas leche?

El rubio mueve la cabeza hacia un lado y abre la boca, mostrando sus dientes. El otro hace una mueca mientras comienza a ver qué darle. Saca un empaque de ramen y lo deja sobre la mesa mientras sigue con su búsqueda.

-Ñi, ñi…

Observa como el zorrito olfatea con curiosidad el empaque y lo mueve con su mano.

-¿Quieres?

Se lo quita antes de que lo rompa y empieza a calentarlo. Espera los tres minutos necesarios y lo pone frente a él, soplándole un poco.

-Espera a que se enfríe o te vas a quemar.

El rubio acerca su cara, sintiendo como el vapor golpea su rostro, haciéndole retroceder. Con cuidado sujetó unos palillos y tomó un poco; le sopló y lo acercó al cachorro, quien lo olfateó un poco y de un bocado, se lo comió.

Vio como esos ojitos azules parecieron iluminarse y se acercó más, rogándole que le diera más; el pelinegro suspiró mientras movía el ramen para que se enfriara a la vez que le daba pequeñas cucharitas.

-¿Te gusta?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, prácticamente dando pequeños brinquitos en la silla. Se acercó mas a la mesa, pidiendo más, pero el plato no era eterno y ya estaba vacío.

-Se acabó, y no te puedo dar mucho porque te puedes enfermar

El pequeño puso una triste mirada mientras que veía como tiraba el recipiente vacío. Soltó unos gemiditos para llamar la atención del pelinegro, quien suspiró sentándose a su lado.

-Necesito ponerte un nombre…

-¡Ñi!

Se sentó frente a él y empezó a intentar ponerle un nombre, sin mucho éxito. Nada lo describía lo suficientemente bien, pero que tampoco fuera lo suficientemente explícito como para poner su identidad en peligro. Le miró relamerse los labios y chillar un poco.

-Naruto…

El pequeño se detuvo en seco y ladeó su cabeza; soltó un chillidito y sonrió. Por fin había dado con el nombre para el pequeño, ridículo tal vez, pero de una forma u otra, lo describía mejor que nada y ocultaba su identidad.

...

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura?

Los ojos verdes miraron desorientados a su alrededor. No recordaba como llegó ahí. Observó a los médicos acercarse para ayudarle a sentarse, mientras dos ancianos del consejo la observaban con seriedad. Su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo para responder la pregunta antes cuestionada.

-Sí, eso creo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. Sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea. Recordaba haber salido a caminar como todos los días y se encontró con Sasuke que iba a… a… ¿dónde? A partir de ese momento su mente era un agujero negro. Entrecerró los ojos, forzándose a recordar, pero no podía, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-No te esfuerces…

-No, no sé que pasó—parpadeó mirando a su alrededor-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-El joven Uchiha te encontró en el bosque junto a un chico rubio.

Aquello le provocó una punzada en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la misma, como para intentar aplacarlo, sin mucho éxito. Comenzaba a marearse.

-Deberías descansar…

Asintió volviendo a acomodarse contra la almohada. ¿Qué había pasado? Todo parecía tan confuso, jamás le había pasado algo así. Su cuerpo no padecía marcas de que hubiera participado en una batalla grave. Sólo unos raspones pero ya, entonces, ¿porqué no recordaba? Los dolores no provenían de una herida en la cabeza, sino de algo interno y eso le exasperaba.

...

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando vio al chico salpicarle mientras jugueteaba en el agua. Bañarlo era como tratar con un cachorro de animal. Apenas terminó ese pensamiento se recriminó al recordar que lo era. De hecho, debía de empezar a hacer algo para cambiar eso o los habitantes de la aldea podrían darse cuenta. Quizás el lazo podría ocultar su esencia, pero si su comportamiento parecía sospechoso, comenzarían una investigación que terminaría con ambos bajo juicio; y eso no lo iba a permitir. Bufando quitó el tapón de la bañera, viendo como él se sacudía por instinto, esponjando sus dorados cabellos y sonriéndole. No pudo evitar corresponder al gesto antes de tomar una toalla y ponérsela en la cabeza para secarle el pelo.

-Quédate quieto Naruto.

-Ñu…

-Sasuke, así dime.

-Ñu

-Sa-su-ke

-Ñu-ñu-ñu

-¡Arg!

-¡Ñi!

Apretó los puños terriblemente tentado a soltarle un coscorrón, pero sabía que cualquier atentado en contra de ese cuerpo terminaría con repercusiones en el suyo. Movió con más fuerza la toalla, haciéndolo chillar y en un movimiento rápido escapársele de los brazos, saliendo del baño aún escurriendo en agua, tropezándose de vez en cuando para terminar encaramado en la cama, dando brinquitos.

-¡Ven acá, dobe!

El pelinegro entró rápidamente al cuarto, con la toalla en mano y mirando al chico que parecía divertirse de lo lindo con su cara. Maldito zorro, nada más que lo atrapara y vería de lo que era capaz. Con cuidado movió un pie, observando como él se detenía y lo veía con más atención. Hizo amago de dar un paso y el otro se tensó. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía toda su atención. Podría tratarse de una de las criaturas más buscadas, escurridizas y como bonus podría poseer a un demonio, pero eso no quitaba el pequeño detalle de que sólo era un cachorro. Y él, un cazador con habilidades muy desarrolladas para su edad. Sonríe de lado, antes de, prácticamente moviéndose de un lado a otro para confundir al cachorro, lanzarse sobre él, sujetándole con fuerza por los hombros, tumbándolo en la cama.

El rubio comenzó a retorcerse bajo él, intentando zafarse. Recibió uno que otro puntapié y sus manos parecían intentar rasguñar su espalda. Frunció el ceño, sujetando sus muñecas y ponerlas sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo, a la vez que con su cuerpo presionaba hacia abajo para mantenerlo quieto.

-Je, te tengo…

-¡Shu!

Cuando la adrenalina descendió, cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Podía tener doce años, pero ese tipo de situaciones de las que no era para nada ajenas, ya le producían cierta incomodidad. Miró al otro que parecía ni inmutarse de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. ¡De hecho, el rubio estaba desnudo! Sintió una palpitación totalmente ajena a las anteriores mientras que los nervios parecían hacer efecto en su cuerpo, paralizándolo. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar ese par de ojos azules que ahora estaban a su altura.

-Naruto…

-¿_Sasuke?_

¿Eh? Parpadeó al fin saliendo de la hipnosis para enfocarlo. Tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada, mirándolo curioso. ¿Lo había alucinado? Poco a poco debilitó su agarre para intentar separarse, pero al soltar sus manos, una de ellas le tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Naruto?

-Sasuke-nya

_Oh, Kami…_

_..._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Jo, que bonito. Por fin terminé. Perdón por tardarme, pero fue la semana más pesada que he tenido y la verdad llegaba a mi casa a dormir. Ahorita se me viene encima el puente, así que me apuraré para poder subir el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el miércoles. ¡Gracias a sus reviews! ¡Los adoro! Me dan mucha energía y felicidad ver que el fic sigue vivo y es aceptado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

atte: TanInu

P.D. ¡Dejen reviews! :3


	6. Cap 05

**.**

**El Zorro y el Cazador**

**.**

**Cáp. 05**

Ese par de ojos azules estaban clavados en él mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su aún infantil rostro. Sasuke, por su lado, estaba totalmente shockeado, mirando al otro quien seguí sujetándole para mantenerlo cerca de él.

-Acabas de… ¿hablar?

-¡Sasuke-nya!

Aquello sinceramente pasaba de todo lo esperado. Se enderezó mejor, intentando hacerlo lentamente para mantener distancia, pues a pesar de todo, seguía con un enorme nerviosismo al estar en esa situación con el zorro. Logró sentarse a un lado del cuerpo y prácticamente poniendo la toalla al tanteo, esperando que cubriera cierta zona que había estado demasiado cerca de él en una posición muy indecorosa. El chico se enderezó, sacudiendo su cabello, lanzando gotitas de agua en todas direcciones.

-Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke…

El pelinegro se giró viendo como él repetía su nombre de manera hasta cantarina. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, haciéndole detener y mirarlo confundido.

-Te tengo que secar y ponerte algo de ropa, no te puedo tener todo el día desnudo. Pero primero te tengo que curar esas heridas—se puso en pie para sacar del baño el botiquín. Tomó unas cuantas gasas y medicamentos y se sentó frente a él. Con un algodón fue limpiando la herida y untó una crema translúcida en la gasa antes de acercarla a su rostro.

-¡Nya!

-Sé que está frío, pero te va a ayudar…

-Sasuke-nya

Le puso unas tiritas para mantenerlas pegada en su mejilla e inconscientemente acaricio por un costado, sintiendo lo terso de su piel. Sonrió al ver como esos ojos azules de nueva cuenta lo atrapaban.

-Naruto, tú…

Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando escuchó como la puerta corrediza de la entrada sonaba, activando el pánico en su cabeza. ¡Itachi! De un brinco corrió a su armario, sacó todo lo necesario, lanzándolo a la cama, cayendo la camisa sobre la cabeza del rubio. Lo secó rápidamente e importándole un comino todo, lo vistió a máxima velocidad, dejándolo mareado.

-¿Sasu-nya?

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo mientras veía al pelinegro correr de un lado a otro, guardando las cosas. Dos golpes en la puerta le erizaron el cabello y el pelinegro se detuvo en seco.

-¿Sasuke, estás allí?-

Lo escuchó pasar saliva y respirar varias veces para serenarse.

-Sí, aquí estoy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Sólo ver si es cierto eso de que un chico se va a quedar en la casa hasta nuevo aviso..

Vaya, pero qué rápido pasan los chismes. Frunce el ceño molesto y ve lentamente como se va abriendo la puerta. El cuerpo de Sasuke se mueve un poco para cubrir mejor al recién llegado, que mira con mucha curiosidad al mayor.

Los ojos negros de Itachi se clavan en su hermano y luego pasan al menudo cuerpo que se oculta tras él, mirándole con unos ojos imposiblemente azules, con unas pequeñas gasas en sus mejillas, al parecer para cubrir unas heridas y su cabello rubio húmedo cayendo sobre su frente; y usando ropa de su hermano. Parpadea sorprendido sin poder quitarle los ojos encima, provocando inquietud, molestia y hasta un instinto de protección en el Uchiha menor.

Le escucha soltar un gruñido, sacándolo de su hipnosis y mirando como él parece querer matarlo con la mirada. Sonríe de lado, suspirando al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-¿De dónde es?

Abre y cierra la boca. Mejor responder todo rápido y con la verdad. Kyubi le había dicho que él era capaz de ocultar la esencia del zorro, así que dudaba que su hermano se percatara del detalle.

-Le encontré en el bosque, al parecer lo atacaron.

-Hmp, no se me hace raro—se sienta en la cama, mirando como el chico se va alejando hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado contra pared, observando a Sasuke casi con súplica. El corazón del mencionado se acongoja y se va a sentar del otro lado de la cama, y al instante, el rubio se repega a él. Itachi suelta una carcajada, ganándose un bufido de su hermano-¿Esas herida se las hizo en el ataque?-

-Sí, son quemaduras.

-Pobre, ¿cómo se llama?

-Naruto.

-Je, su nombre da hambre…

_Eso no lo pensaste, mocoso._

Era demasiado extraño escuchar otra voz en su cabeza. Asiente ausente, mirando al rubio que le sujeta de la manga de la camisa.

-Naruto-kun…

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda y gruñe. ¿¡Naruto-kun!

-¿Nya?

-¿Eh?

El rostro de Itachi se acerca al del rubio, quien se oculta tras el otro, apenas mostrando los ojos, que reflejan desconfianza. El ceño de Itachi se frunce, activando nuevamente la alerta en la mente de Sasuke. Debía de explicar algo sobre la razón de su poco vocabulario, ¡ya!

-Perdió la memoria.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, tiene un golpe en la cabeza, por eso le cuesta un poco comunicarse.

Acercó su mano al rubio quien se asomó tras el chico, aún temeroso pero con mucha curiosidad por el otro quien compartía cierto parecido en el olor de Sasuke.

-Soy Itachi

-¿Itachi?

Sasuke se gira sorprendido y a la vez molesto. ¿Por qué pudo decir el nombre de su hermano a la primera y a él lo tuvo que exasperar y llevarlo prácticamente hasta la persecución? Bueno, con él terminó en una posición un poco… incómoda. ¿Si Itachi hubiera llegado en ese momento? Un sudor frío corrió por su nuca. Definitivamente, no. ¡Nunca lo callaría!

-¿Ya han comido, Sasuke?

Parpadeó y asintió—Si, sólo algo sencillo.

-Bien, bajaré a preparar la cena, mientras intenta ayudarle a Naruto-kun con su memoria.

Camina y sale del cuarto, dejando al chico relajarse y soltar todo el aire contenido.

-¿Itachi-nya?

Se gira al ver al otro, quien gatea un poco hacia delante con el rostro levemente alzado, como olfateando algo.

-Es mi hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano?

-Sí, ¿tú tenías hermanos?

Naruto se queda quieto, como analizando lo recién dicho y baja la cabeza, negando un poco, sin verlo a los ojos. Se veía triste.

-Hey…

_Toda la manada ha sido asesinada…_

Abre los ojos un tanto sorprendido ante ese hecho y no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

_Está solo, Uchiha, eres lo único que le queda…_

Los ojos negros se posan en el pequeño quien aun esquiva su mirada, sintiéndose aún más relacionado con el cachorro. Sonríe con cariño y se mueve hacia él, tomándole por los hombros y acercándolo, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre su pecho. Mueve sus brazos para pasarlos bajo los de él para ceñirlo contra su cuerpo y acomodarle mejor, sintiendo su respiración contra su pecho y como sus brazos le toman por la cintura, abrazándolo fuertemente, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

-Ya no estarás solo, Naruto…

:-:-:-:

La cena por suerte había pasado sin ningún contratiempo e Itachi ya no hizo preguntas, pero sí uno que otro comentario que molestaban a Sasuke, por el simple hecho de que la gran mayoría podrían considerarse con un doble significado y su zorrito (porque era suyo, quisiera o no) no sabía entenderlos. ¡Si apenas y podía hablar! Se excusó y se llevó prácticamente a rastras al otro, quien al llegar al cuarto corrió a la cama y empezó a brincar de rodillas hasta dejarse caer de espaldas, con piernas y brazos extendidos.

-Dobe

El rubio se levantó y frunció el ceño.

-Teme

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de molestarse. Mataría a Itachi por enseñarle esa palabra.

-A dormir, mañana vamos a ir a la academia.

Otra cosa que tenía que inculparle a su hermano. Él lo último que quería era llevar a Naruto a ese lugar por el simple hecho de que aún tenía sus dudas acerca de poder mantener la esencia del zorro oculta. ¿Y si alguien sospechaba? Miró al otro que parecía haberle hecho caso y ya estaba dormitando.

-Naruto, antes debemos de mejorar tu vocabulario.

-¿Eh?

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y el otro abrió los ojos y se giró en la cama para quedar de lado, viendo al moreno.

Nunca se dieron cuenta en que momento la noche se convirtió en vapor que se fue yendo a una velocidad increíble. Durmieron ya cuando faltaban un par de horas para tener que despertar.

:-:-:-:

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás seguro que no se darán cuenta?

Sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. En tan sólo una noche el zorro había aprendido un vocabulario suficiente para poder comunicarse normalmente con las personas.

-Sí te comportas, nadie se dará cuenta.

-Ojalá, nya…

-Y nada de "nya"

-¿¡Por qué!

-Porque suena raro y te comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ahora camina, que nunca he llegado tarde.

El rubio soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos, siguiendo al otro por la calle. Se comenzó a distraer con las casas y las personas que andaban a su alrededor. La gran mayoría parecía gente amable. Sonrió al ver como unos chicos de su edad comenzaban a reunirse más adelante, aceleró un poco el paso para estar junto a Sasuke e inconcientemente se pegó a él cuando vio que todos tenían armas en sus manos; aunque parecían jugar con ellas, no le quitaba el hecho de que se trataban de los objetos con los que mataron a gran parte de su familia.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Una chica rubia levantó la mano para saludar a la vez que todos volteaban a verlo.

-¿Ese es el chico que encontraste?

Asintió ausente, poniéndose al lado de ellos, mientras que el rubio se mantenía tras la espalda de Sasuke,

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Miró de reojo al moreno, buscando confianza.

-Naruto

-¿De dónde eres…?

-Bueno, yo…

-Perdió la memoria.

-Vaya, que mal…

-¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?

Miró a quien había preguntado. Un chico rechoncho que comía unas papas.

-N-no.

-Sería bueno que nos presentáramos, ¿no?—un chico con un corte peculiar, amplias cejas y una sonrisa enorme.

-Soy Ino—la chica rubia sonrió, sacudiéndose su cabello que estaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Shikamaru—el castaño que preguntó al inicio; unos ojos cansados y que demostraban aburrición.

-Chouji—el llenito que le dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Lee—y el que inició todo, que levantó el pulgar.

-Mucho gusto—ya con total confianza salió de atrás de Sasuke, quien suspiró más tranquilo.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Sakura?

Los ojos negros se endurecieron al recordar la reacción de la pelirosa. Cuando llegó a la aldea nadie había preguntado y posiblemente todos quisieran saber qué había sucedido.

-Colapsó al ver la escena del bosque…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo estaba destruido, habían animales muertos—mira a Naruto, quien baja la cabeza un tanto avergonzado—el bosque se había incendiado.

-Que horror—la rubia se acercó al chico, viendo su mirada de dolor-Esas heridas te las hiciste allí, ¿verdad?-

El zorro asentía ausente, recordando lo ocurrido. Sasuke se pegó un poco a él y rozó su mano con la suya para llamar su atención. Cuando los ojos azules se giraron hacia él, le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarle.

-¿Se va a integrar a la aldea?

-No lo sé, todo depende de los ancianos.

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke apretó los puños. No importaba lo que dijeran esos vejetes, no dejaría que alejaran al rubio de él. Además, dudaba que el zorro pudiera sobrevivir solo, porque según lo que recordaba, se trataba de un cachorro; aunque para ser sinceros, no lo aparentaba en su estado "humano".

-Uchiha Sasuke…

Y hablando de los reyes de Roma. Uno de los líderes se acercaba, escrutándolo tanto a él como a su rubio compañero. De nueva cuenta se activó su instinto protector y dando un paso al frente se posicionó para ocultar un poco mejor la rubia figura del recién llegado.

-¿Sí?

-Quisiéramos que nos acompañaras al hospital para hacerle unos estudios al chico que encontraste en el bosque—el moreno frunció el ceño, siempre ese hombre le había provocado escalofríos. Sus ojos amarillos afilados se desplazaron de él a Naruto, quien al sentir la mirada, le sujetó de la camisa—Debemos de determinar si puede quedarse o no…

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora me dirigía a la academia

-Oh, entonces me llevaré el chico para…

-¡No!—jamás en su vida había levantado la voz para responder, pero había sido inconciente. Cabeceó un poco como afirmación y el hombre sonrió—En un momento vamos, Orochimaru-san—el hombre sonrió satisfecho y se giró al rubio.

-Por cierto, me gustaría saber tu nombre, _pequeño_—el rubio pegó un brinco y. aún sujetándose de Sasuke le miró, no ocultando el temor que le provocaba, sin saber que así interesaba más al viperino.

-N-Naru-uto.

-Encantado, _Naruto-kun…_

Una última sonrisa antes de irse, seguido de su aprendiz. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos, pareció que todos soltaron el aire contenido.

-Orochimaru-san siempre me ha dado miedo…

-Lo sé, su poder es escalofriante

-¿Llevarás a Naruto-kun ahora?—la rubia se giró a el par, quienes parecían estar cada quien en su mundo-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos…

Sin saber bien qué hacer, tomó de la mano al rubio y prácticamente lo jaló con él para que se mantuviera cerca, intentando mantener su temor tras su siempre fría máscara. Quizás él era capaz de ocultar la verdadera esencia de Naruto, pero bajo observación médica no estaba seguro de que funcionara.

_-Kyubi…_

Los ojos azules le miraron con duda, pero ni rastro del demonio. Perfecto, cuando de verdad necesitaba que le contestaran sus preguntas, el muy infame no se presentaba.

-Todo estará bien, Sasuke-nya—correspondió, sujetando también su mano—Estaremos bien.

Miró de reojo al rubio y apretó el agarre. Sí, iba a ser así. Tenía que ser así.

...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

¡Al fin! Sentía que no lo acababa. Ya estoy en la última semana de clases y estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos. Las buenas noticias es que ya dentro de una semana empiezan los exámenes y ¡libertad! así que podré seguir lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, me levantaron el ánimo y me dieron más inspiración para escribir!

Por cierto, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, basada en el manga "The Royal Fiancé", será corta, 6 o 7 capítulos como máximo. Si alguien ha leído el manga, ya sabrán más o menos de qué trata. Sin más cosas me retiro que estoy en mi pequeño descanso de 15 min y se me acaba el tiempo.

atte: TanInu

P.D. ¡Dejen reviews! :3


End file.
